


Healing Stars

by alumort



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Exorcism, F/M, Mentions of StarClan, Occultism club, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Symbolism, korekiyo can see ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Hagakure and the Occultism Club realize an exorcism.





	Healing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
I hope you enjoy this ^o^ But, as a warning, I never realized/saw an exorcism; Google gave me all the info I used(even if it's not much).

Fukawa had a lot of signs.

Not only because of her personality switch, of course not! She disliked religions, and cursed too much. Plus, Syo had this superhuman strength, and the precision of her scissors (_scissors_!) wasn't repeatable. Not even Mukuro had that precision, oh no. That was the evidence that Hagakure had when he talked with the writer that day, in middle of a Gym class, not caring that her master allowed her to sit by his side. She didn't believe in that stuff but, knowing the clairvoyant, he wouldn't stop insisting until she gave up and agreed.

"It may work, Fukawa! You just have to _believe_!"

Her gray gaze rested in the blonde at her side, searching for approbation. Master Byakuya didn't move. Maybe, he was just looking at their classmates run, analyzing how much he could surpass them with his unlimited talent and beauty-

"What are you expecting? Do what you want, go _away_", her Master ordered suddenly, his arms crossed over his chest.

She smiled; he sometimes was really grumpy, but she knew he cared about her wellbeing. And Touko cared of him too, having decided to become his shadow, to make sure he was alright and protect him of danger.

"Okay guys, that was enough for today!", their teacher said, cheerful as always.

The dismissal was the sign that made Hagakure guide the writer to... somewhere upstairs. 

~

  
They walked to the upper floors in silence, stopping in the recreational room that Ludenberg normally used alone. It was empty, though.

"So! For this to work, we need to gather the people that care about you and you care about, okay?", the older boy started, his last question filled with more doubt than anything. "You need time to prepare. Like, today at midnight would be alright. This place will be alright."

"N-no one c-cares about me!", Fukawa hissed, frowning. "And it w-won't work anyways... '_The exorcist_' made y-you think that a mental illness would b-be '_healed_' with some salt a-and whatever else you have."

"Well, you followed me, right? You're _secretly_ hoping this works, then!". Yasuhiro was smiling now, leaving the place as soon as he entered.

He had to make sure someone actually appeared at midnight, or it would fail, and Fukawa wouldn't stop doubting him. And if it worked, she would be nicer to everyone! _Probably_.

He was going to help her. And he investigated about the theme for _one hour_; more than enough to make the exorcism a success! Plus, Gundham was pleased to use his magic to help. With his magic, Yasuhiro's knowledge, and Korekiyo's ability to see ghosts, they wouldn't fail.

They wouldn't.

  
~

Touko entered the recreational room as soon as her phone's clock marked twelve of the night. She still wondered why would the clairvoyant even think that an exorcism would work, but she didn't want him to become more annoying. All members of the '_occultism_' club was there; Nevermind and Tanaka being the oldest of the club, and Shinguji being only in first year. She wasn't expecting that they would be actually called for the '_exorcism_', but again, it was Hagakure who organized all of it; he _definitely_ invited his occult arts friends.

"Hello, Fukawa!". Sonia Nevermind was the first one to notice her arrival, offering her a little pot with smoke escaping of it. "It's a mix of sandalwood, basil and rosemary, used to purify the energy of people and places. Actually, rosemary has a _lot_ of uses!", she added, smiling with calmness in her expression.

The writer grabbed it, trying to not smell the strong scent directly. Even if them probably knew of Syo (_or 'demonic being living inside her'_), she was dangerous.

"D-do you really b-believe this will work?", Touko asked, sitting in the middle of the room as Hagakure guided her. The floor was decored with a salt pentagram, some candles, and yellow narcissus petals. Some crystals with the shape of stars were under the petals, reflecting their color with a dense fog.

"Of course it will! And if it _doesn't_, then I'll read your future for free 'til we gradauate", her classmate promised, placing one hand in his chest.

Shinguji put a cup of water in her free hand, sitting outside the circle alongside the other three. The brunette looked at him with curiosity; he was the Ultimate Anthropologist, it would probably had some hidden meaning, as every decoration of the room. Her gaze was enough for him to start talking.

"Water cleans you, both spiritually and physically. Drinking it will make your body more prepared to the exorcism, plus, it's healthy. It purifies", he explained, nodding.

The door opened again, and her Master entered the room, followed by Naegi and Ishimaru. Her face was warm, and she quickly drank the liquid to try and refresh herself. Byakuya just stared, placing himself at the lucky boy's right. The heir didn't believe in this stuff, and he probably wanted her to separate from him; seeing him there meant that he at least cared about her.

"If this will make you feel better, then I'll try to help!", Ishimaru said with a little smile, convinced that the exorcism was a cure for her illness. It wasn't medicine and, even if she referred to Syo as a _devil_, she was just a murderer. A person of her own, sharing her body without asking for it.

"Now that we all are here, we can start. Take off your shoes and any metal thing you have while I light the candles", the clairvoyant ordered, and she sighed but still followed his orders.

She left Syo's scissors in her room, hidden of the other girl. Something pointless, as she always found them... but well. The smoke of the weird mix that Nevermind gave her earlier was starting to make her nose itch, but she didn't want to sneeze. The other classes didn't knew about Syo, and she wanted it to stay like that for as long as possible.

"We need to communicate with the Demon herself", Gundham spoke first, his hands placed in his legs, with the rest of the occultism club in the same position.

"I-is that really n-necessary?", Touko argued, frowning.

"Yes."

Her gray gaze rested in her Master, waiting a reaction from him. The blonde seemed... uneasy. As if he was trying to hide something. Noticing his almost imperceptible nod, the brunette inhaled the smoke from the herbs, sneezing instantly.

  
~

  
"KUYAKUYAAAA!!!"

The sudden scream startled everyone in the room, except the blonde heir, who had a tonguey koala in his chest. Fukawa was smiling, hugging him as soon as she sneezed.

"I missed you so much, _Master_!"

"You were not conscious until now, you can not miss me."

Togami was, undoubtedly, uncomfortable with the gesture. He tried to separate her, with no success.

"Syo, stay in the circle", he ordered then, obtaining a positive response this time.

"Oh, is this where I'll give my body to you? In front of everyone? _Kinky_!", Fukawa replied, voice filled with lust while she sat down.

Korekiyo observed in silence, deciding to not give any comment about the situation. His sister was resting in his lap, unable to do anything else as the room was cleansed against any spirits, forbidding any of moving if not being accompanied by a living being. All the sounds were faded, as his gaze rested in the writer's body. Her aura was... different. A small glow, almost imperceptible at first, was emanating from her. And no other ghost, apart of his sister, was there. He wasn't supposed to say anything about his ability to see them; most people would not believe him, being the occultism club members the only living people to do so.

That girl was being followed by the ghost of a small baby, and they never separated from her. Until now, that the '_demon_' was controlling her.

"How strange", he whispered, frowning.

"Spirit Guardian, what have you noticed with your blessed gaze?". Tanaka was the only one to hear him, as usual. Sonia looked curiously over his shoulder, asking in silence the same thing.

"The ghost that accompanied Fukawa is possessing her", the anthropologist exclaimed for everyone to hear, receiving strange looks from them.

"Masky, whatcha talking about? Ghost, possession? That's _fiction_!", Fukawa argued, her eyes revealing her surprise even if her tone was filled with sarcasm. "If I _really_ was a ghost, I couldn't get out of the salt."

"You can, you're possessing someone! That's why we asked all of the people you care about to come, to make sure you can go on with the exorcism", the clairvoyant explained, smiling. "And you went to hug Togami as soon as you took control; he's the only one you _truly_ care about, isn't it?"

Fukawa kept quiet, observing her present classmates, not truly convinced of the explanation. Her eyes stopped in Togami, analyzing him, and she sighed. Hagakure took that as a signal to start the ritual, closing his eyes. Korekiyo imitated him, relying on his other senses to help him with the ritual.

"Demon Syo, we ask you to leave the body of Touko Fukawa, as your presence in her is unwanted", he muttered, followed by a chorus from the occultists.

"I'm not a demon!", the brunette replied, almost growling.

"Ghost-"

"Just _Syo_!"

"Okay... Just Syo, leave the body you're possessing!", Hagakure ordered again, his voice becoming louder. "For the power of the elements, and our ancestors watching from StarClan, I ask you to do so!"

Some coughs came from the brunette, the energy of the place becoming too negative and dense, all of sudden. Korekiyo's breath was shaky, drowning with the darkness that escaped the body in mere seconds. He opened his eyes again, feeling a cold breeze as Fukawa fell to the floor, the flames of the candles extinguishing all at once. No one talked for a while, a tense silence that waited something to happen. A signal from the girl, which had passed out in a second.

Korekiyo examined her, noticing her soft breathing and the absence of the baby ghost. The strange aura that had covered Fukawa was now in the crystal stars, darkened and some of its shards in the ground.

"Oi, why are you looking at her like _that_?"

Togami was the first one breaking the silence, frowning at the anthropologist. His voice was filled with a soft anger, combined with... a protective tint. He didn't dislike the brunette as much as he wanted to make everyone believe.

"The ghost is gone", Korekiyo explained, deciding that he shouldn't ask about his tone. "If we throw the crystals, they can break free and posses someone else; but if we bury them, it won't happen."

"Should we bury them in the school? Is that safe?", Yasuhiro wondered, grabbing the stars with a cotton handkerchief. Tanaka carefully placed the cloth piece in a jar, filled with salt and the ashes of the herb mix that they gave Fukawa, and closed it.

"Yes, it's alright. As long as no one finds the jar, Genocider Syo will be trapped. A good jail for her, and Fukawa will not be suffering from it."

  
~

Ishimaru, Naegi and Byakuya were the ones in charge of making sure that the writer was alright, and in her room. They were in her door now, trying to find where she had saved her keys.

"Hagakure said that it's possible that she wakes up in some hours, or _days_...", the lucky boy commented, placing a hand in the doorknob. Surprise appeared in the faces of the present students, as it was open, the keys inside the messy room.

"I suggest we take turns checking on her!", Ishimaru said, dodging the books of the floor as he gently placed the girl in the bed, covering her with the blankets of its border. "Even if attendance to the classes is not obligatory, the exams are in two weeks; we should study as much as possible!"

"Why would we check on her? She's asleep, and not injured", Byakuya questioned, placing the closed books in small piles. The... _disaster_ in which Fukawa lived was too gross, and he had to change that. He promised it.

In middle of his cleaning fever, the blonde didn't notice that the other two were gone, leaving him alone with the stinky girl. That wasn't a problem at all; all of his classmates always left them alone, as if expecting something to happen between Fukawa and him. That was annoying and _pointless_. Every time he argued, they tried harder, so he stopped.

"Byakuya..."

A soft whisper was heard, and the heir looked at the sleeping girl by his side. She was drooling now, a smile in her lips. And Byakuya had a strange sensation in the lower part of his body, uncomfortable, that grew stronger with every shaky breath from Fukawa.

"Stop _that_!", he ordered, knowing what was going on as soon as the girl suddenly blushed, and her smile grew wider. To distract himself from the... _situation_, he finished ordering the room, throwing away any useless junk. He almost threw away the stinkbug that was hidden in a small terrarium, until he remembered that she valued it more than her own life. She would definitely kill him if he harmed her pet, '_Master_' or not.

Now, with all the cleaning finished, Byakuya sat in the floor with his back in the bed, reading one of the many books that the writer possessed. She finished whatever she was doing in her dream, falling silent once again. The stinkbug was flying over the blonde's head, almost as if it was investigating him. It stopped in his nose, climbing to his forehead.

"What do you want?", he asked, internally scolding himself. Talking to an insect was pointless, they couldn't understand words.

The bug simply started to fly again, and Byakuya observed it for a while. He yawned, and that's when he noticed that his eyes felt heavy. Behind him, Fukawa still snored, maintaining a calmness that never surrounded her for long, with her thin lips moving slightly with every breath.

The sound was... relaxing, somehow. Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, leaving the book he was reading in top of a pile, and crossed his arms.

  
~

He was going to rest his gaze for a moment. Or that was the original plan, before it was ruined by his tiredness.

"M-_Master_...?", an annoying voice whispered, surprised, and the heir opened his eyes again.

He was received by a curious gray gaze, that observed him with unnecessary attention, analyzing his face as if it was made of porcelain.

"You woke up. I can leave now", Byakuya replied, using the bed as a support to get up. He passed his hands in his clothes, cleaning any dust that could've been on them.

As he turned around, deciding to leave the room, Fukawa grabbed his arm, clinging to him with _weakness_, as if her body ached and trembled, with him being the only comfort for her pain.

"W-wait... _why_ are you here?", she asked him, a frown appearing in her face. Byakuya escaped her hold, turning to face her.

"You passed out. If you die, no one would end your part of the homework; it was my duty to make sure you were healthy."

Silence governed between the two classmates, but none of them were in the mood of breaking it. Until Fukawa showed a small smile, and let a giggle escape from her mouth; it was _different_, somehow. Her shoulders were relaxed, and her smile seemed devoid of its usual edges. Softer; not revealing any of her inner fantasies that he took part. Without them, even.

"So y-you care about me, _huh_?", the writer teased, sitting in her bed once again. Her gaze, for once, wasn't in him; she observed the room, surprised with the changes.

"I care about my _note_. And, by extension, your health", Byakuya answered, crossing his arms over his chest. He sat at her side, definetly **not** showing his pride with a smirk. "It's a _temporary_ union."

"You a-always say that", was her last reply, before curling over the blankets with her head in his lap.

He didn't correct her, and a sigh was his only response.


End file.
